Death
by Phantom-Danny
Summary: Tragedy strikes Naruto. The village distroyed. Friends gone. He gets sent to a far off future. Naruto/Harry Potter crossover. Harry Potter in later chapter.Name changed from YamiKishara
1. Chapter 1: Death

Hello sorry for being away for so long. I have school. I finally got out(Yeah) so here is another Naruto Fanfiction that I wrote. It starts out with just Naruto then goes to Harry Potter. This story is called death. Warning slight charter death.

( ) thoughts

**Mortals** Kyuubi talking

- - Flashback

__________________________________________________________________________________

Death

__________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1: Death

_________________________________________________________________________________

An explosion ripped through the valley. Naruto ran faster. Smoke was coming up from the village. (Not Konoha!) Naruto thought. He rushed through the forest. The smell of smoke in the air. (No!) Naruto thought.

Naruto looked at the remains of Konoha. Buildings falling apart. Dead bodies laid in the streets. The acidic smell of blood was in the air. Naruto carefully walked through the village.

He saw a bit of pink.

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled rushing over.

"Na..ru..to.." Sakura said.

"I'll get you some help." Naruto said. Sakura shook her head.

"Na..ru..to.. Yo..u.. ca.. n't.. he..lp.. me… Ts..u..na..de." Sakura said before becoming still.

"Sakura! Sakura! Sakura please don't leave me!" Naruto said crying.

"Naruto." A female voice said. A hand laid on his shoulder.

"Granny Tsunade. Why?" Naruto said still crying.

"I am sorry Naruto." Tsunade said.

" I don't understand why." Naruto said.

"Don't worry Naruto." Tsunade said.

"Why?" Naruto said looking up at her.

"Because the Akuaski won't find you." Tsunade said making several hand signs.

"Wha…?" Naruto asked before his world blurred.

"Good luck Naruto. You're a good ninja." Tsunade said before Naruto disappeared.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Hagrid was walking in the forbidden forest when a surge of light spread through the forest. Hagrid came to a clearing and gasped at what he saw. A pair of foxes. One was blood red with black accents around its eyes up it's ears with nine beautiful tails curling protectively around it's body and the body of the other fox.

The other fox was orange and had the same black accents around it's eyes. It also had nine long tails. There was another flash of light and the foxes became one, then they sifted and merged into a boy with blonde/orange, and red hair with six strange whisker-like marks on his face.

Hagrid scooped up the young boy in his arms.

"Don't ye worry. I'll take ye te Dumbuldor." Hagrid said heading towards the castle with the young half-deamon in his arms.

____________________________________________________________________________________

There you have it my first chapter of Death.

Next chapter Naruto wakes to find himself in a strange castle .

And the fox tells him something intresting. Chapter 2: Hogwarts

Review please.

_YamiKishara_


	2. Chapter 2: Hogwarts

Hello again sorry for the long update but i have been pretty busy. Some of u have been complaining about an update for death so here it is enjoy.

thoughts ( )

Demons speaking **Bold**

- - flash back

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Death

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 2: Hogwarts:

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Narut woke staring at a ceiling of white. He was pretty sure he was in a bed. He looked around expecting Sakura or Lady Tsunade. Then it hit him.

"Their gone, along with the village." Naruto said darkly. Naruo looked around again taking in the room.

(Where the heck am I?) Naruto thought.

**Calm down u annoying kit.** A voice called.

"Kyuubi!" Naruto said.

**Good to see you remember me little kit. But I have some information that is good for me.** Kyuubi said.

"Well what is it." Naruto said.

**Well for one Im out of that stupid cage two you're now a demon. That Tsunade person did it some how allowing u to come here.** Kyuubi said.

"Shit." Naruto said.

**Quiet someone's coming.** Kyuubi said.

The fox was right an elderly old man with a long beard and a strange robe came in.

"Hello there young one." The old man said.

"Mmmm... Who are you, where am I?" Naruto asked.

"I am Professor Dumbuldor. You are in Hogwarts school of wicthcraft and wizardary. And you my boy have some magical abillty else you wont be here." Dumbuldor said.

"Magic?! I think u have it wrong its chakra." Naruto said dislikeing the man.

"Well thats another name for it but yes it is magic. What is your name and where are you from?" Dumbuldor asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki. From Kohna." Naruto said not willing to go forward.

"Kohna?! The village that was distroyed 5 centuries ago." Dumbuldor said.

"5 CENTURIES!!! Damn you Tsunade." Naruto said.

"So if your from kohna maybe youll know what happened to Kyuubi no Kistune. He was thought to be sealed in that village." Dumbuldor said calmly.

"....." Naruto was at loss for words.

(How did he know?) Naruto thought.

"It's alright Poppy told me of your condition with the fox from the seal or what's left of it on your stomach. Don't worry thius school is a safe haven from any students. But is up to you if you wish to learn in this school." Dumbuldor said.

"Fine." Naruto said.

"Good then I shall order your books for fifth year. Good night then." Dumbuldor said. Dumbuldor walked out of the room.

"5 centuries. Well Tsunade was right no way the Akuaski will find me here." Naruto said laying back.

**Night kit will talk tommorrow.** Kyuubi said.

"Fine." Naruto said falling asleep.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I know it's short Im sorry. But you have something to brood about.

still not sure if i can pull off the whole Dark Naruto but Ill try. Next charter has Harry and friends. And I have a question who do you think could be reincarnations of Sakura, Sai, Sasuke, Kakashi, Hinata, Kiba, and Garra and maybe Ino and Shikamaru.

but this is what I have so far k.

Kiba- Fred or George

Hinata- Ginny or Cho

Garra - Snape maybe

Ino - not sure

Sai - Malfoy or Harry

Shickamaru - Fred or George just an idea

Kiba -Ron

Sasuke - Harry or Malfoy

Kakashi- not sure

Sakura- Hermione

review and tell me what u think Ill try and get the other of my stories updated soon sorry for them being late

_YamiKishara_


	3. Chapter 3: The day before

Hello sorry for being away for so. Im moving and ive had to pack some things away and i misplaced the written Death so I comepletly rewrote it. It seems more of a dark Naruto now. I made some of the charters in Harry Potter the reincarnations to Naruto charters except Naruto. Ok you might not get the chapter name. This is the day before chapter 2. I just made it into a chapter. So how will Harry and friends react to the orange ninja and how will they deal with memories of their past lives.

( ) thoughts

**Mortals** Kyuubi talking

- - Flashback

.... point of veiw change

_hi _inner Sakura/Hermione

__________________________________________________________________________________

Death

__________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 3: The day before

___________________________________________________________________________________

Harry walked down to the Great Hall to meet Ron and Hermione. He walked through the halls and got to the doors to the Great Hall. Harry was surprised when a wave of pain hit him.

- "Do you still feel ties to that worthless village Sasuke-kun. You can't leave here Sasuke." A serpentine voice said.

"I will. I still have one tie to cut." A male voice said.

"You better come back Sasuke-kun or you'll regret it."The serpentine voice said again.-

Harry slowly got up from where he fell on the floor.

"Sasuke? Who is that." Harry asked himself. He shurrged and walked into the hall unaware of the red demon eyes watching him....

Hermoine looked where Harry walked in. He seemed to have a little dirt on him.

(Not another vision from Voldermort.) Hermione thought. She watched as Harry sat down.

"Harry you okay. Did you see something. Your not taking Occamcy serously."Hermione said.

"Well Im no good at it anyway. And I don't think it was Voldermort. I never heard of a Sasuke."Harry said.

(Sasuke?) Hermione thought. Her vision began to blur.

- "Sasuke-kun wait up." A female voice said. A young boy with midnight black hair looked at her coldly with black eyes.

"What is it Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"Well I was wondering since we're on a team we could do stuff together." Sakura said.

"Hn I don't have time for these games." Sasuke said walking away.

"Hmmm."Sakura signed.

"Hey Sakura, since we're on a team I thought we could do stuff together." A boy in neon orange and bright blonde hair said.

"I DON'T HAVE TIME NARUTO!" Sakura yelled.

"Wait up Sasuke-kun."Sakura said chasing Sasuke.-

Hermione looked up Harry and Ron where in deep conversation they didn't notice her pass out for a few seconds. She was about to start her meal when the Great Hall doors flew open to Hagrid carring a boy with orange and black on with incredbly blonde hair.

Hermione's breath caught in her thoart it was the boy from the vision. Older yes but he had the same bright blonde hair.

( _Who else could where bright orange colors. The baka ._) Hermione almost choked again did she think that?

(_Of course not. Your training in genjustu gave you two different thinking minds. You use to call me Inner Sakura,but now I guess Im Inner Hermione._) Inner Hermione said.

(Hi I guess I really don't know what to say to a voice in my head I wonder if this is what Harry goes through.) Hermione thought.

Hermione looked over at the boy again Hagrid had him in his arms and was talking to Dumbuldor in a quick pace. Dumbuldor seemed to get a little pale...

Harry noticed something strange Hermione had passed out for a feel seconds. She looked ok so he didn't press matters. She seemed to look over at Hagrid so he looked too. A boy maybe 16ish way unconcuious in Hagrid's arms. And he was wearing orange of all colors.

- There was a large grassy area with a large hole in its center.

"Kohna. I hope Naruto's okay." A male voice said. Thewhole got closer and the smell of blood reached him. The trees flew by now as someone raced across the trees. There in all the rumble was a blonde figure barely alive.

"Tsunade." The male said helping the old woman up.

"Sasuke Im sorry ,but Naruto's gone. I sent him away. Im so sorry." Tsunade said before growing stilll.

The vision started to blurr as tears rolled down his face.

" Brother Naruto . I swear by our bond I'll find u again" Sasuke swore taking out a sword.

" Sorry Orichimaru you won't get this prize. See you again Naruto." Saskue said driving the sword into his stomach. The crimson blood rushed out of the wound as his vision began to blurr. He smilled seeing the smiling blonde in his mind.

"See... you... soon... Naruto..." Sasuke said as he fell to the ground a smile still on his face. The red liqiud quickly stained the brown ground below the body.-

Harry was still in shock. Had he killed himself or was that someone else. The other thing that bothered him was this large blood red fox that kept coming to his mind. A voice still haunted him.

"Don't kill Naruto or you'll regret it." That voice chilled him to his core....

Malfoy watched as Potter and surprisingly Granger passed out. But something was bugging him he new that blonde boy , but how.

- "It was my mission to kill Sasuke, but now seeing how much you two are willing to risk for him. It is my mission now to renight you."A male voice said with little emotion.... The men in red and black came forward thorwing sevearl stars. The blood spilled from his many wounds and he could not run forever.

He hid behind a tree an exploding tag a small book with the title My Friends.

"Good luck finding Sasuke Naruto and you too Sakura." Sai said as the explosion consumed him. The small book went flying and landed in a near by tree.

On the front were five figures a boy with midnight black hair with his arm over a boy with blonde hair and an orange outfit. Next to them was a figure with grey hair and a mask. Two figures stood side by side a girl with pink hair and a boy with black hair and a smile on his face.-

Malfoy desided to keep his mouth shut as the oaf Hagrid and the crack pot Dumbuldor walked out of the Great Hall.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

Yeah for third chapter. I mispelled some things and im sorry. Im also sorry for making some of the people who they are I like them that way. Next chapter Naruto gets sorted and gets a visit from the three people of his past.

Also did I go to far on the flashbacks or are they good the way they are.

Please review

_YamiKishara_


	4. Chapter 4: Slytherin?

Hello again here is chapter 4. Hope you enjoy. I sorry to say he is not in Grffindor. It's a dark Naruto thing and I like Slytherin. So deal.

( ) thoughts

**Mortals** Kyuubi talking

- - Flashback

.... point of veiw change

_hi _inner Sakura/Hermione

{ } Hat

__________________________________________________________________________________

Death

__________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 4: Slytherin?

___________________________________________________________________________________

Harry walked along with Hermine towards the common room.

" Harry are you sure your okay?" Hermione asked.

"I should be asking you that Hermione. You passed out too." Harry said.

"Well I don't think it's involved with Voldermort because it seemed more like something I had forgotten." Hermione said.

" Yeah mine too." Harry admitted.

"Do you think we should talk to that kid in the Hospital wing?" Hermione asked.

"If it'll get me some answers then lets go." Harry said as they went towards the Hospital wing....

Malfoy was pacing in the Slytherin common room. Somethin about that blonde haired boy had thrown him off. He just wasn't Draco anymore.

Crabe and Golye his useless guards just stared stupidly at him.

"Get out of here I need to think." Draco yelled.

Crabe and Golye ran up to the dormitories. Draco started to pace again. He sighed.

(The least I can do is welcome the kid.) Draco thought and walked out of the common room towards the Hospital wing....

Naruto glared at the old man Dumbuldor as he laid a hat on the bed.

"I don't get it." Naruto said glaring at the hat.

"Put it on and it will tell you your house and we can welcome you into our school." Dumbuldor said.

"Fine." Naruto said picking up the old hat and putting it on his head.

{An old one you are.} A voice said.

(Kyuubi?) Naruto asked.

**Not me kit **Kyuubi said.

{Oh dear a little demonic aren't you. Cunning and sorrow. Well I know where you belong.} "Slytherin." The hat yelled.

Dumbuldor loooked grave and took the hat.

"I fetch Proffessor Snape." Dumbuldor said.

Dumbuldor walked out.

"Great." Naruto said.

**It's okay kit. I sense someone else coming.** Kyuubi said.

Two people walked in at that statement. One had bushy brown hair and had the look of someone smart. Naruto thought she looked like Sakura.

The sencond person had black hair that grew everywhere. His eyes were green with a hint of black on the edges. He sorta reminded him of Sasuke.

"Hello we saw Hagrid carrying you in. Who are you?" The brown haired one asked.

"Well yourthe ones who barged in here you first." Naruto said coldly.

"Im Hermione Granger and this is Harry Potter." Hermione said.

"Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki. Why are you here?" Naruto said.

Then another noe entered the room and glared at Harry and Hermione.

"Malfoy!" They said.

Harry glared at him. Naruto stood in disbelief. He knew that look. He saw it sevearl times it was usually directed at him.

"Sasuke?!" Naruto said.

All three people looked at him. He saw them in their eyes his friends. They were alive. They looked different but they wee alive none the less.

"Sasuke, Sakura, Sai!" Naruto said....

Harry was surprised he knew the kid he had seem in those memories. How? He knew he was this kid but how was it possible. How?....

Hermione know she was right it's just not how she pictured it. All she could wonder was how?....

Draco know this wasn't going to easy to explain to his father. How could you be two people. How?

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Okay cliffhanger. How will they respond to this new feeling. Knowing your one person in this life and another person in another. How will Ron take all this when all Naruto's old friends start coming together to rebuild old friendships.

Will Ron do something he never thought he'd do before. What will he do to get his old friends back.

Next chapter Ron's Choice

Please review

_YamiKishara_


	5. Chapter 5: Ron's Choice

Hello again here is chapter 5. Im sorry about the last one being so short i like to help this story starts out where the other left off. Enjoy.

( ) thoughts

**Mortals** Kyuubi talking

- - Flashback

.... point of veiw change

_hi _inner Sakura/Hermione

__________________________________________________________________________________

Death

__________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 5: Ron's Choice

___________________________________________________________________________________

Last time...

"Sasuke, Sakura, Sai!" Naruto said....

Harry was surprised he knew the kid he had seem in those memories. How? He knew he was this kid but how was it possible. How?....

Hermione know she was right it's just not how she pictured it. All she could wonder was how?....

Draco know this wasn't going to easy to explain to his father. How could you be two people. How?

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Harry looked at the boy he was still looking at them in hope.

"What did yo say?" Harry asked.

"Sasuke is that you, you teme?" The orange clad boy asked.

- "Hey Sasuke-teme wait up." A boy in orange said.

"Hn I don't have time for you dobe." Sasuke said.

"Come on Sasuke Kakashi-sensi is waiting for us. Sakura-chan is there already." The boy said.

A small smile went across his face.

"Fine Naruto-dobe." Sasuke said following Naruto. -

"Naruto?" Harry asked.

Hermione and Draco looked at Harry.

"Teme!" Naruto said hugging Harry.

"Harry?" Hermione said.

Draco came over and looked at the two confusion in his eyes. He shurgged and hugged Naruto's back.

"Sai." Naruto said facing him after leting go of Harry.

Draco shrugged again. Hermione looked thoughtful.

(_Go on you know you missed your old team mate._) Inner Hermione said.

Hermione sighed and came over for a long diserved group hug.

Naruto was happy again he had his friends again...

Ron stared as Hermione and Harry came into the common room.

"Hey Ron." Harry said.

"Hi ya Harry." Ron said.

"Good night guys." Hermione said with a smile on her face...

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Morning in the Great Hall Harry and Hermione were sitting together waiting for someone.

Draco and Naruto came over and sat with them.

" Well its good to have the gang all together again." Hermione said.

"Yeah Sakura." Naruto said.

"It's Hermione now you baka." Hermione said.

"I like Sakura better." Naruto said.

Hermione hit Naruto over the head with a book. Draco and Harry laughed then looked at each other and stopped.

"This will be weird." Harry said trying not to glare at Draco.

"That it will." Draco said...

Ron walked into the Great Hall only to see Draco and another slytherin sitting at the Gryffindor table. And he was getting along with Harry.

Why did everything have to go wrong for him always him.

- "Now now boy you can't be so tempermental." A man with red hair said.

"Yes Father." Another red head said....

"Yashamaru... Why..?" A boy said. There was blood everywhere as well as sand.

**You heard him boy your nothing but a monster. You'll always be a monster. Now be a good boy and obey me.** A demonic voice said.

"Yashamaru!!!" The boy yelled....

"Love." A voice said.. -

Ron held his head.

**I can't beleive your still alive boy after all that fighting to save you friend the Kyuubi-brat's host. How very funny.** A demonic voice said.

Ron ran out the doors towards the Fobbiden Forest and kept on running.

"Well if it isn't Potter's friend." A voice said.

Ron looked out in an unemotional glare towards Voldermort.

"I'm not his friend anymore he rather have everyone else the bastard." Ron said....

Voldermort sneered.

"Will you join me in distorying your old friend." Voldermort said giving out his hand.

"Fine." Ron said as a sadistic grin appeared on his face. The sand on the ground picked up and gathered at his feet.

When he thouched his hand they disappeared into the darkness....

"Things are not looking good. Hope you become better Gaara. I really hope you do." A silver haired man said a red eye glowing in the darkness.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

I am so evil aren't I. Can you fidure out who Ron is?

Voldermort was in the forest you might be asking how he get there. Well he is finding his own powers returning.

Lets just say he is a certain snake loving sannin.

Okay Harry, Hermione, and Draco now are getting to re-know each other. Will anyone notice poor Ron's disappearice.

And can anyone guess who the other person is in the forest is.

Next chapter called The Dogs return with a Shadow.

And if anyone can guess what happens in the next chapter gets a cookie.

Please review

_YamiKishara_


	6. Chapter 6: The Dogs return with a Shadow

Hello again here is chapter 6. Sorry for taking so long my internet has been all wanky. I kept getting errors. Then it deleted most of this chapter i had to rewrite. :( I hate my computer.. Enjoy.

( ) thoughts

**Mortals** Kyuubi talking

- - Flashback

.... point of veiw change

_hi _inner Sakura/Hermione

__________________________________________________________________________________

Death

__________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 6: The Dogs return with a Shadow

___________________________________________________________________________________

Harry returned to the Common room with Hermione.

"You think we should tell Ron?" Harry asked.

"Yeah he is still our friend it will take him awhile to get used to Malfoy." Hermione said.

"That it will I'll go get him." Harry said going up to the dormitory.

Hermione sat down on a chair.

"Arf. Arf." A little white dog with brown ears came up to her.

"Hello there. You look familar." Hermione said.

"Hey don't touch Akamaru." Fred said grabing the puupy from Hermione.

"Arf Arf Arf." Akamaru yipped.

"Kiba." Hermione said unable to stop herself.

Fred stopped and looked at her.

"How did you know Hermione?" Fred said.

"Well Naruto told me, Harry, and Malfoy that we were Sasuke, Sakura, and Sai." Hermione said.

"I kind of found out on my own." Fred said.

"That's good of you." Hermione said.

" Have you seen George?" Fred said petting Akamaru.

" No." Hermione said.

" Hermione Ron's not in the dormitory." Harry said coming back down the stairs.

"Well I found another friend I can't wait to tell Naruto." Hermione said.

"Who'd you find?" Harry asked.

Fred waved Akamaru yipped.

"Kiba..." Harry said his left eye twiching.

"Nice to see you too. Have you seen my twin brother George?" Fred asked.

"No we'll help find him and Ron." Harry said....

George kept to the shadows as he watched An old friend clad in orange.

(I can't believe I became what he used to be. So Troublesome.) George thought.

Naruto walked down a dead end.

"Aww.. I knew I should have followed Sai." Naruto said.

"Ah.. but you wouldn't have met an old friend Naruto." George said leaning on the wall.

"Shikamaru. I thought you would be looking at the clouds." Naruto said.

"It is much easier to watch them from the top of the castle no one finds you." George said.

"There you are George." Fred said coming up from behind him.

"Arf." Akamaru barked.

"Kiba!!" Naruto yelled jumping on Fred.

"Nice to see you too." Fred said.

"So your Shikamaru's brother now." Naruto said giggling.

"Troublesome." George said.

Fred started laughing. Harry and Hermione just stared at the scene....

Voldermort watched the young red head as he moved around the small room.

~ Sir.. this boy is not the normal friend of the Potter boy. Everything seems to have changed including you.~ Nagi said.

~ I know this and I'm trying to control those who have power I just need one more a fox in a young boy.~ Voldermort said.

**You are thinking of going back to the Kyuubi brat Gaara. Why would you do that when he will come to us in do time my host.** Shikacu said.

( I know but he is the only one who ever understood me. i just want him here again.) Ron thought watching the moon rise.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yes it over and longer I hope. Enjoy and Review.

Chapter 7: Darkness of a Fox

_YamiKishara_


	7. Chapter 7: Darkness of a fox

Hello again here is chapter 7. I was thinking of this alot. Hope you like it.

( ) thoughts

**Mortals** Kyuubi talking

- - Flashback

.... point of veiw change

_hi _inner Sakura/Hermione

__________________________________________________________________________________

Death

__________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 6: Darkness of a fox

___________________________________________________________________________________

Last time...

~ Sir.. this boy is not the normal friend of the Potter boy. Everything seems to have changed including you.~ Nagi said.

~ I know this and I'm trying to control those who have power I just need one more a fox in a young boy.~ Voldermort said.

**You are thinking of going back to the Kyuubi brat Gaara. Why would you do that when he will come to us in do time my host.** Shikacu said.

( I know but he is the only one who ever understood me. i just want him here again.) Ron thought watching the moon rise.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Naruto walked the halls with his friends.

"Hey Naruto somethings been bugging me awhile now. I remember a red fox you know anything about it?" Harry asked. Naruto looked down.

"Kyuubi no Kitsune." Naruto said.

"Oh.. yeah the nine tailed fox. I'm still worried about you Naruto having that demon sealed in you." Hermione said. Naruto smiled.

"Thanks Sakura." Naruto said.

**Now I'm not so bad am I kit?** Kyuubi said.

( You were.) Naruto thought. Kyuubi growled.

Naruto stopped as he sensed something. A large snake came gliding down the hallway towards them. The others stopped and got into defense postions.

~Funny to see you Potter. My master wishes you a quick death, but not today.~ The snake said.

~What do you want here?~ Harry asked.

~ The boy with red hair and a demonic raccoon wishes for his fox friend I've come to aid in this quest.~ The snake said.

~ And how do you plan that?~ Harry asked. The snake laughed.

A man with grey hair and glasses came forth.

"I'll be the one planing things. Just give us the boy or you'll get hurt." The boy said.

" Kabuto." Naruto said.

" Honored that you remember me." Kabuto said.

~ Get the boy I'll get the others.~ Kabuto said.

The snake attacked as well as Kabuto.

The snake rapped itself around Naruto. Kunai flew in all was a pop and they were gone.

"Naruto." Harry,Hermione, and Draco yelled. A figure jumped in front of them stopping them.

"Looks like you guys need some more training. It is always fun to see my old team." A man with grey hair said....

Naruto appeared in a cave in front of an unhappy red head with black lines around his eyes.

"Gaara?" Naruto asked looking at him.

" Naruto." The red head said happily.

" Good good your back together. Now to get the most powerful demons and take over the wisarding world." A man with red snake-like eyes.

Darkness surounded them.

**KIT!!!** Kyuubi yelled.....

Lord Voldermort was very happy. Once the summoning was done he would have the two most powerful beasts under his control. An this other half of him this Orchimaru wouldn't mater anymor he would get rid of him too.

The two demons would be his tools. Even the evil chakra in the air made his shiver in joy. Dumbuldor would never stand a chance. Agaisnst him now....

In Hogwarts Harry's scar burned while Voldermort's happiness flooded him. He then glared at the lazy grey haired man who was an hour late once again.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Okay can you guess who came to train them over?

What do you guys think of this chapter it is shorter but has alot more happening.

Hope you like the cliffhanger.

Review please.

Chapter 8: Years of training in a day

_YamiKishara_


	8. Chapter 8: Years of training in a day

Hello again here is chapter 8. Sorry for being late again, but it's almost done. This story should be finished in 2 chapters or more. Enjoy and review.

( ) thoughts

**Mortals** Kyuubi talking

- - Flashback

.... point of veiw change

_hi _inner Sakura/Hermione

__________________________________________________________________________________

Death

__________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 8: Years of training in a day

___________________________________________________________________________________

Harry, George, Fred, Hermione, and Draco stared at the teacher. Hermione knew him as the Ancient ruins teacher. Mr. Luther. But now he looked like their old teacher Kakashi.

"Yo. You guys haven't had training in years. So I have to reteach you." Kakashi said. He looked at them. His strange red eye glowing in the light.

"So who is who?" Kakashi asked. The five sweatdropped.

"Okay two reds first." Kakashi said pointing to Fred and George.

"Kiba Inazuka also known as Fred Weasley." Fred said and Akamaru barked.

"Shikamaru Nara also known as George Weasley." George said with a bored demener. Kakashi sweatdropped then pointed to Hermione.

"Sakura Haruno also known as Hermione Granger." Hermione said. Kakashi nodded then pointed at Draco.

"Sai also known as Draco Malfoy." Draco said. Kakashi looked at Harry.

"Sasuke Uchiha also known as Harry Potter." Harry said.

"Just as I thought. Now all of you are here except two. Gaara and Naruto." Kakashi said.

"Gaara's here?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. He was a red head like them." Kakashi said pointing to Fred and George.

"Ron was Gaara. That explains why he disappeared." Harry said.

"Now enoff talking. I want you to remember your leasons about chakra. I want you to start climbing trees like old times."Kakashi said....

"Okay now that you can use your chakra again. I want you to work on the jutsu you learned." Kakashi said....

"Now that your at top condition I have a surprise." Kakashi said. They looked over at him. He had five sets of clothes. "It took me a while to find clothes like these, but they are like your old styles."

Fred came up and grabbed a brown hoodie with black fuz and tan pants. George got a chainmail shirt , a grey shirt, and black pants. Hermione got a red dress with a white circle on it. Draco got a black shirt that went above his navel and some black pants. Harry took a black shirt with a red and white fan on the back and some brown shorts.

"Now lets go get Naruto back." Kakashi said slipping a band over his left eye....

The room swirled with red and brown energy. Four figures moved in the darkness. Voldermort smiled as a demonic red fox a few inches shorter then him stood up.

"Kyuubi." Voldermort said.

"**What have you done you snake!**" Kyuubi yelled.

"I made my own army of four. You and your once host and Ron and his demon." Voldermort sneered.

A small orange/red fox stood up along with a red sand like raccoon. A brown veined raccoon laughed madly.

"**Free. I'm free.**" Shikcau laughed.

"Now for payment for releashing you. Distroy Hogwarts , Dumbuldor, and Harry Potter." Voldermort sneered. Chains locked into the 2 large demons.

"You will not disobey." Voldermort said....

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yeah. I like it. Weird yet cool. Thanks to those who did review.

Try and guess who the two little animals are.

Clifhanger.

Review please.

Chapter 9: Demonic Uprising

_YamiKishara_


	9. Chapter 9: Demonic Uprising

Hello again here is chapter 9. Sorry for being late again, but it's almost done. This story should be finished in 1 chapter. Enjoy and review.

( ) thoughts

**Mortals** Kyuubi talking

- - Flashback

.... point of veiw change

_hi _inner Sakura/Hermione

__________________________________________________________________________________

Death

__________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 9: Demonic Uprising

___________________________________________________________________________________

Kakashi smiled as they ran across the branches.

(It's good to have things as they were.) Kakashi thought.

They drew towards a large cave. Kakashi motioned for them to stop. There we two large beasts guarding the entrance.

They had chains wrapped around their forms. Sasuke gasped. One was a large red fox with nine beautiful tails. The second was a strange raccoon with blue stripes. They both seemed to be in pain.

Kakashi devised a plan Sasuke and Sakura would sneak in as they providing a distraction.

Kakashi whistled the beasts turned toward them. The fox looked less intersted. The raccoon was grinning madly.

"**Blood. I love this. So many years in the dark. Waiting for that boy to return. You have no idea how long I've wished for Blood.**" The raccoon said.

"Shukaku!" Shikamaru said.

"**Oh the wind girls mate. Your blood will taste sweet.**" Shukaku said lunging toward Shikamaru and Kiba. Sai just stepped back.

The fox did nothing just stared. The chains dug into its skin. The fox growled in pain.

Kakashi moved toward the pained fox. As Sakura and Sasuke disappeared into the cave.

"**White fang's son. My host's teacher. Kakashi.**" The fox said.

"Kyuubi the nine tailed fox." Kakashi said.

"**Not anymore. My kit is all that matters to me now. You could kill me now and I wouldn't care. My kit is all that I care about.**" Kyuubi said. The chains cutting into him again.

"Lets get those off." Kakashi said.

"**No don't Kakashi. You have to listen to me. They won't come off. Til either me or Voldermort is dead.**" Kyuubi said.

" Fine then a fight it is. " Kakashi said. Kyuubi frowned...

Sasuke and Sakura walked throyugh the cave. Sasuke saw Voldermort he was trying to get to more animals to do his bidings.

"Demons." Voldermort spat.

"** Crazy snake. I always knew you'd be back Orchimaru.**" The fox said.

" Don't call me by that flithy muggle name. I am Lord Voldermort. Not Orchimaru." Voldermort said.

Sasuke smiled and threw a shireken into Voldermort's shoulder. Voldermort hissed in pain and spun around.

"Harry." Voldermort sneered. The fox attacked him from behind along with a raccoon.

"You demons will obey me." Voldermort yelled.

'"** Not on your life bastard.** " The raccoon yelled. Sand covered Voldermort. Voldermort yelled curses as sand covered him.

Sasuke and Sakura stared in shock at the red raccoon and orange/red fox standing by the sand covered Voldermort.

"**We have to go save Kyuubi.**" The fox said.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"**Yeah.**" Naruto said.

"**Can we get back to the surprise later when a crazy sadistic raccoon is on the loose.**" The raccoon said.

"Okay." Sasuke said looking down at the red raccoon. He almost laughed.

"**Don't say a word Harry.**" The raccoon said.

"Alright, but this is better then Malfoy the ferret." Sasuke said. Ron/Garra glared at him.

Sasuke did laugh....

They ran outside the cave. Shukaku was tied up and frozen. Kyuubi was unchained and free. He ran over and grabbed Naruto by the scruf of his neck.

"**Kit!!!!**" Kyuubi said.

"Wow." Kiba said. Akamaru barked.

Naruto blushed....

They were back at the castle. Dumbuldor was waiting in fornt of it.

"Lupin why are you taking the children on adventures without telling me." Dumbuldor said in an amused voice.

Kakashi suddenly looked sheepish and removed his mask. He looked a little raveled but he was Lupin.

"Professor!" Fred,George, Hermione, Ron, Draco, and Harry said.

"Sorry for not saying anything." Kakashi said.

Kyuubi came over with a human Naruto. Kyuubi changed his shape into that of a man with red hair.

"I am greatful to you all for getting me my kit back." Kyuubi said.

"Ah yes. I have a gift for you and your kit, Kyuubi." Dumbuldor said getting out a small clock.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"It will send you back so you can save your village and stop this from happenng." Dumbuldor said. Naruto frowned looking at his friends. They looked different. They had come back only to find him.

Now he had to make sure they lived their fullest the first time through.

"Thank you headmaster. I guess I won't be seeing you again." Naruto said.

"Come on kit lets go kill us some invanders." Kyuubi said. Kyuubi held Naruto as he took the watch. Naruto pressed the button on the side and everyone disappeared....

Dumbuldor smiled as the boy disappeared.

"I think we will be seeing each other very soon. After all I'm just some old granny to you back then." Dumbuldor said. He shivered. He hated remembering he was a women and a gambling drinking one at that....

Naruto and Kyuubi stood in the shadows. The village Kohona lay before them unharmed.

There was an alarm and the akasuki attacked. Naruto smiled.

"Lets go help them out." Naruto said.

"Alright kit. We'll show them the two nine-tailed foxes of kohona." Kyuubi said morfing into a fox. Naruto smiled and transformed as well.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Alright one more chapter and it is complete. I bet no one saw that coming.

I mean come on who did you think Dumbuldor would be.

Next chapter is the future of the village after Naruto saves it.

Yea it is almost done. I can't beleive it. This has to be the longest chapter ever. Thank you to those who reviewed and don't forget to. I hope you've enjoyed this story as much as I have. And look for my other Hp crossover Brother?

Review please.

Chapter 10: Back through time

_YamiKishara_


	10. Chapter 10: Back through time

Hello again here is chapter 10. Sorry for being late again. Yeah i finished!! After this I'm changing my sceen name and piture. I'll contunie writting though. My new sceen name has to go with the direction my writing is going right now. So this is maybe the last time you'll see the name YamiKishara in italics on the bottom of the sceen. So enjoy my ending. This is 5 years after Naruto and Kyuubi return to the village.

( ) thoughts

**Mortals** Kyuubi talking

- - Flashback

.... point of veiw change

_hi _inner Sakura/Hermione

__________________________________________________________________________________

Death

__________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 10: Back through time

___________________________________________________________________________________

The village sat quietly on the cool summer day. A celabretion was about to begin. Tsunade 5th Hokage was steping down.

The tall red haired man stood prodly over his apperentice. The boy turned man had red locks mixed with light orange and bright blonde. His slitted eyes of purleish blue stared out at the crowd.

A smile tugged at his lips.

"People and ninja of Kohona I present to you your new Hokage. Naruto Uzumaki." Tsunade said proudly.

Naruto smiled and walked up Kyuubi standing slightly behind him. Tsunade gave the Hokage robes to Naruto, who took them with a bow.

"As the new Hokage it is coustomary to make a speech." Tsunade said. Naruto nodded and faced the crowd.

"People of Kohona. I Naruto Uzumaki promise to be a fair and powerful Hokage. What you use to fear is now our greatest ally. And he shall help teach Kohona of things it never knew before. Thank you." Naruto said. Tsunade smiled at him again. Naruto walked over to Kyuubi.

"You know kit I can't teach them all I'm going to teach you." Kyuubi said.

"Yeah I know." Naruto said.

"After all little kit your my heir. The son of the most powerful demon." Kyuubi said.

"Yes but right now that matle belongs to as Hokage now belongs to me." Naruto said.

"Enjoy it kit." Kyuubi said.

" I will." Naruto said. Naruto walked off. Kyuub i grined at his kit. Tsunade came up behind him.

"I still don't get why he trusts you." Tsunade said.

"That is because he knows I speak the truth. You and all others shall age in time. My kit will pass on his matle to gain another. As prince of demons it is his right." Kyuubi said.

"So where will you take him?" Tsunade asked.

"To the world and back and teach him all I know. After all imortally isn't all it's cracked up to be." Kyuubi said.

"Will there come a time?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes and no. You and all the rest are meant for something to fade and come again. But my kit Naruto. You only find on of him every 5 centuries or so." Kyuubi said smiling at some inter knowing.

"I'll trust you on that Kyuubi." Tsunade said...

5 centuries passed. A boy with black hair and emerald eyes looked into the red eyes of Voldermort as the lder wand flew into his grasp. Unoticed in the hall two figures stood.

"Intersting you owe me 50 Gallons Kyu." One figure said.

"Do not the boy didn't fire the spell." Kyu said.

"He still won so pay up." The other figure said.

"What on earth possesed me to bet with you?" Kyu asked.

"I don't know Kyu." The figure said grabbing the coins.

The figure took off his hood brushing blonde bangs out of his face. A toothy grin was across his face that screamed inhuman. Under his cloak nine tails waved. The man beside him took over his hood as well. His blood red hair falling over his inhuman face. Nine tails of red appeared around him.

"Naruto will you ever learn?" Kyuubi asked.

"Nope and don't plan to anytime soon. So you think this Danny kid is the next?" Naruto asked.

"Yes he has my blood in him thats for sure." Kyuubi said.

"Then what are we doing here! Lets go." Naruto said.

Kyuubi sighed.

(500 years and the kit hasn't changed one bit.) Kyuubi thought. Naruto lead them out of the castle. Kyuubi took one last glance at Harry Potter. Voldermort dead and gone.

"Good job Sasuke you finally got a good life." Kyuubi said. The two disappeared into the darkness.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Okay it done I'm so happy. Yet sad I liked doing this. I made a little mention of a possible squel. A little DPx N. But i might not do it. If you guys want me to I might, but it depends on you guys.

And to tell the true I lied. I never wrote this thing down this way. The written verison is only to the 2 chapter. The rest was me typing on my feet. But it's pretty good. Tell me if you want that squel and i might be tempted to do it.

K hope you enjoyed.

Review please.

_YamiKishara_


End file.
